Ficlet 36: Dinner Date
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Although it has been a while since Sofia was on the show, I wanted to write a piece about the dinner date she and Grissom shared after 'Unbearable'. There was definitely something there, even if it was never explored.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a humble fan and writer.

A/N: Long, long ago, when Sofia was still on the show and managed to catch Grissom's eye, I wondered how their little dinner "date" went (the one from Unbearable). This may be way overdue, but at least my curiosity is fulfilled. This is my take on it, for the Sofia/Grissom fans (how ever few there are).

**Ficlet 36: Dinner Date**

A soft strings and percussion set was heard playing in the background. The restaurant was wonderfully decorated, adding a touch of sophistication and class to the reasonably priced establishment. Sofia was quite impressed, almost as impressed as when he boldly asked her out. The man never ceased to amaze her.

"This place is beautiful."

He smiled and helped her into her seat, before sitting down himself.

"Quite a gentleman, as well."

"I aim to please."

She sat back in her chair and looked at him curiously. He returned the gaze which soon turned into quite the peculiar staring contest where neither could quite break away.

"Hello, I'm Dan, and I'll be your waiter this evening. May I start with your drinks?"

They both looked at him and quickly gave their drink order. He nodded and quickly went on his way.

The menu in front of her caught her attention for the moment, and she kept her eyes glued to it until the waiter returned with their beverages. She would not be trapped in another stare-down.

But still, she couldn't help glancing up at him every so often. Discreetly peeking out at him over her menu. He was just as absorbed in his reading material as she was. Coincidence? She smiled to herself. He can't possibly be nervous. He was the one who initiated this date. 

When she told Grissom about her intentions to leave the lab, he was quick with his words and now here she was, having dinner with him.

An unpleasant thought struck her. Maybe he only asked her out so he could talk her into staying. It could've been a spur of the moment thing invitation – a business dinner. After all, he was the supervisor and he was short-handed as it is, what with the whole team split.

No, this was not a pleasant thought at all so she pushed it away, making a promise to ask him about it later.

As soon as they got the waiter's attention, and ordered, the quiet pair were left alone. She opted to start the conversation.

"How do you know about this place? It's really quite lovely."

"I did a bit of research."

"You researched this restaurant?" She was a bit taken back. That wasn't something that one does on the 'spur of the moment'.

"Yes. I've been meaning to come here. Tonight just happens to be the first time I've seen this place," he gave her an impish smile, "I'm glad you like it."

She started to loosen up, "You seem much more different outside of work. More relaxed. And you're smiling. You should smile more often."

"I'll try and do that. And may I say, you look good with your hair down."

Sofia ran her fingers down her long, blonde hair and winked as she came up with an idea.

"I'll wear my hair down more often, if you smile."

He nodded, "Deal."

They were both in higher sprits when the food arrived. Quietly eating and looking at each other, one would mistake them for a couple.

"I don't know why I was so nervous before," she put her plate aside and smiled, "Well, actually, I do know. I was apprehensive."

This caught Grissom's attention. He carefully pushed his plate to the side and gave her an inquisitive look.

She continued, "I figured this was some kind of business thing. But to be fair, you asked me out to dinner right after I threatened to quit. Could you blame meif I thoughtthis was some kind of ruse to talk me into staying?"

She took a sip of her wine before adding, "Though I have to admit, if that's true, it _is_ working."

He suddenly understood. Clearing his throat, he replied, "I suppose I did want to talk to into staying with us at the lab. But then again, I may have wanted to try and get to know you, Sofia."

She didn't know what to say. Gathering her thoughts, she answered him.

"_You_ wanted to get to know _me_?" She smiled into her wine glass, "Well this is quite a coincidence – I actually wanted to get to know you. Why else do you think I accepted this invitation?"

His eyes twinkled in the low lights, "So let's get to know each other." 

"I'd really like that."

He smiled once again, and she gave him a smile that matched his.

**---**

_So there you have it. Of course, they never got together but who is to say there wasn't something there? Anyway, please tell me what you thought about this, whether it's positive or negative. Thanks for reading._


End file.
